The invention relates generally to the field of batteries, battery modules, and battery systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to sealing systems and techniques for battery cells that may be used particularly in vehicular contexts, as well as other energy storage/expending applications.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A vehicle that uses one or more battery systems for providing all or a portion of the motive power for the vehicle can be referred to as an xEV, where the term “xEV” is defined herein to include all of the following vehicles, or any variations or combinations thereof, that use electric power for all or a portion of their vehicular motive force. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) combine an internal combustion engine propulsion system and a battery-powered electric propulsion system, such as 48 volt or 130 volt systems. The term HEV may include any variation of a hybrid electric vehicle. For example, full hybrid systems (FHEVs) may provide motive and other electrical power to the vehicle using one or more electric motors, using only an internal combustion engine, or using both. In contrast, mild hybrid systems (MHEVs) disable the internal combustion engine when the vehicle is idling and utilize a battery system to continue powering the air conditioning unit, radio, or other electronics, as well as to restart the engine when propulsion is desired. The mild hybrid system may also apply some level of power assist, during acceleration for example, to supplement the internal combustion engine. Mild hybrids are typically 96V to 130V and recover braking energy through a belt or crank integrated starter generator. Further, a micro-hybrid electric vehicle (mHEV) also uses a “Stop-Start” system similar to the mild hybrids, but the micro-hybrid systems of a mHEV may or may not supply power assist to the internal combustion engine and operates at a voltage below 60V. For the purposes of the present discussion, it should be noted that mHEVs typically do not technically use electric power provided directly to the crankshaft or transmission for any portion of the motive force of the vehicle, but an mHEV may still be considered as an xEV since it does use electric power to supplement a vehicle's power needs when the vehicle is idling with internal combustion engine disabled and recovers braking energy through an integrated starter generator. In addition, a plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) is any vehicle that can be charged from an external source of electricity, such as wall sockets, and the energy stored in the rechargeable battery packs drives or contributes to drive the wheels. PEVs are a subcategory of electric vehicles that include all-electric or battery electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and electric vehicle conversions of hybrid electric vehicles and conventional internal combustion engine vehicles.
Vehicles using electric power for all or a portion of their motive power may provide numerous advantages as compared to traditional vehicles powered by internal combustion engines. For example, vehicles using electric power may produce fewer pollutants and may exhibit greater fuel efficiency. In some cases, vehicles using electric power may eliminate the use of gasoline entirely and derive the entirety of their motive force from electric power. As technology continues to evolve, there is a need to provide improved power sources, particularly battery modules, for such vehicles. For example, it is desirable to minimize the complexity of battery modules to decrease the costs associated with manufacturing. It is also desirable to minimize the weight and size of the battery modules to keep the vehicle lightweight and to provide space for additional vehicle components and/or storage.
Vehicles using electric power for at least a portion of their motive force may derive their electric power from multiple individual prismatic battery cells packaged into battery modules. Such battery cells generally include an electrochemical cell that is held within a housing, and positive and negative battery terminals extending through the housing to carry electrical energy from the battery cell to an outside load. Many existing battery cells use a liquid electrolyte to facilitate the internal ion flow between electrodes within the battery cell. Contamination or escape of the electrolyte from the battery cell can cause deteriorated battery performance. For this reason, among others, it is desirable to seal individual battery cells in a way that protects the components of the battery cell while facilitating access to the positive and negative battery terminals for connection to the desired load.